In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,951, incorporated herein by reference, a method is disclosed of making a flexible plastic tube which comprises injection molding a finish having an opening, extruding a tube integrally with the finish by relative movement of the finish with respect to an extruded orifice while continuing continuously extruding the tube, closing a blow mold about the extruded tube, blowing the tube into an integral container body having a closed bottom, opening the mold to provide an integral flexible tube with a finish thereon. Thereafter the method consists of decorating the body with indicia, cutting the closed end of the tube leaving an open-ended tube at the end opposite the finish, and applying a closure to the finish. A closure is applied either before or after cutting the bottom from the container. Preferably, the closure is applied to the finish after decorating and before cutting the closed end. Subsequently, the tube is filled through the open end and the open end is sealed. The step of decorating includes rotating the tube about the longitudinal axis of the tube while engaging the finish and bottom. The step of decorating preferably comprises rotating the container relative to a silk screen printing device. The step of injection molding and extrusion molding preferably comprises injecting and extruding linear low density polyethylene may be used.
Among the objective of the present invention are to provide a flexible tube made in accordance with the aforementioned method which includes a pump dispenser; wherein the pump dispenser is assembled to the plastic tube after it has been formed; wherein when the tube is formed with a finish for receiving the pump dispenser; wherein one from this pump dispenser is assembled through the open end of the tube; wherein in another form the pump dispenser is assembled on the finish from above; wherein the pump actuator can be made with a different color from the tube.
In accordance with the invention, the flexible tube with an integral finish includes a transverse wall having an opening for receiving the body of a pump dispenser. In one form the pump dispenser is inserted in the tube through the open end of the tube before the tube is filled and a flange on the pump dispenser is attached to the underside of the transverse wall of the finish, preferably by welding as by ultrasonic welding or spin welding. In another form, the flange is attached to the upper side of the transverse wall of the finish. In another form, a collar is provided which has an outer annular wall, an integral inner annular wall spaced from said outer wall and an integral radial wall extending inwardly from the inner wall. The outer wall of the collar and the finish are mounted on the finish. The pump dispenser extends through the opening in the finish and a flange on the pump body extends through the opening in the finish and a flange on the pump body extends between the transverse wall of the collar and the transverse wall of the finish. A sealing member is preferably interposed between the flange on the pump dispenser and transverse wall of the finish.